Breathe No More
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: [AU][InuxKag] He told her he loved her, that that he didn't care about his ex anymore. She believed him and agreed to be his mate. Apparently she never heard of the rebound and he never realized how much he cared about her. Now it may be too late for them
1. Breathe No More

**Summary 1:** A/U Kagome thought back to sweeter times. The last time she had looked into this mirror, there was another reflection beside her. That of her mates. She closed her eyes and tried to wish the pain away but when she opened her eyes, she still saw only her own reflection. She sighed. That was okay. She wouldn't feel the pain much longer.

**Summary 2:** A/U He told her he loved her; that she was the only one for him; that he didn't care about his ex anymore. She believed him and agreed to be his mate. Apparently she never heard of the rebound and he never realized how much he cared about her. Now it may be too late for both of them.

**Breathe No More **

**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and tachi. All of which belong to and are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own 'Breathe No More' sung by Evanescence. So kindly do me a favor and please do not sue me... I own nothing more than my stories and all the crap in my room.

**KEEP IN MIND!** This story is alternate universe. It take place in Kagome's time but the difference is demons and humans reside together. And the thing is, when a woman is marked by a demon, as in other stories, no other demon is allowed to touch her and no human would want her because we all know a demon would tear a human to shreds so yeah. I didn't really make it very clear in this chapter that they are all living in modern time but it will become clearer as the story progresses. Thanks a ton. Hope you enjoy!

---

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side... **_

Kagome stared in he bathroom mirror. Her reflection had changed drastically from just a few days ago. She tried to pull her fingers through the knots in her hair only to give up. She didn't have the strength. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles surrounding them and her skin looked horrible from the lack of sleep.

Kagome thought back to sweeter times. The last time she had looked into this mirror, there was another reflection beside her. That of her mates. She closed her eyes and tried to wish the pain away but when she opened her eyes, she still saw only her own reflection. She sighed. That was okay. She wouldn't feel the pain much longer.

Alone.

The thought knocked out all other thoughts. Was this how she was to spend the rest of her life? Alone? No one would want her. She had already been marked by someone. By him.

She wondered where her heart could be. The last time she knew, the man who claimed he loved her had shattered it into thousands of unfixable pieces. She guessed the lay in the pit of her stomach broken into so many pieces.

_**Oh the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me **_

Kagome walked into her bedroom and dressed herself in something nice. Seating herself on her bed, she felt tears streaming from her eyes. So many memories. So many people she'd never see again. She began to feel herself back out of her decision but then his image flashed through her mind and the pain gained strength and her reasoning for her decision came back with the mere mention of his name.

"Inuyasha..."

Who knew one person could have such an effect on one's life?

Kagome sniffled and sucked it up. What more did she have other than him? Some long lost friends she hadn't talked to in almost a year? An education she dropped out of long ago? Family that would tell her the pain would get better? Or was it the friends on the other side of town that she wanted so badly to be comforted by but knew she couldn't go back for the fear of seeing him?

Sango and Miroku. She laughed through tears at the thought of those two living together in their new house ... right next door to her and Inuyasha's old house. That wiped the smile right off her face.

She shook her head. This was pathetic. She was just wasting time and her family would be home any minute. She didn't want to give them enough time to get her to a hospital. She just wanted it to be over ... for good.

Picking up and piece of paper, Kagome folded it and slid it into an envelope and placed it on her night stand. She fingered the bottle of sleeping pills beside her and let her eyes fall on the knife beside the bottle.

It was her back-up plan.

**_Too sharp to put back together  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_ **

She knew he had a good soul. It was never his intention to hurt her but that wasn't the point. He had hurt her in a way no one would ever understand. The pain he caused -- nothing would ever be able to compare. What he did, what he said compromised everything he had ever told her; every promise he had ever made her.

_"I've missed you so much. I've been nothing without you...My life ... it's been so empty without you..." _

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from the spirits well  
Yet again, you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me  
Convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better **_

Kagome let herself fall back onto the bed and let her mind drift off to only a fraction of the cause of this pain

_"Let me go!" _

_"Listen to me! You don't understand!" _

_"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I don't want to understand?" Kagome yelled, trying to jerk her arm free from Inuyasha's grip only to fail. She let out a small sob as she allowed the dam that was holding back her tears to shatter. "I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic excuses! You love her, Inuyasha, so why do you care how it effects me?" _

_A moment of silence passed between them, "Maybe because I care about you." _

_Kagome laughed and tried again to tug herself free from his grasp, still failing, "You don't care about me. All you care about are your jewel shards and your precious Kikyo," she yelled, spitting out the woman's name as if it were poison. _

_Kagome laughed again, allowing more tears to fall freely and causing Inuyasha to furrow his eyebrows, this wasn't like Kagome. Her normal reaction would be to just run away or storm off angrily. Why was this time any different? Why was she acting like this? _

_Kagome laughed and shook her head, locking eyes with Inuyasha, "I hate you, you pathetic hanyou." _

_Inuyasha stared at her. The initial shock of it all caused Inuyasha to unconsciously loosen his hold on her wrist and his gaze to distance. "Kagome..." _

_"Just stay away from me." _

She had stormed off after that. She could feel Inuyasha's pain. What she said must've hurt him so badly. But he had no clue to the extent that he had hurt her.

The scene flashed before her eyes allowing the pain to return full blast and she knew there was no turning back now.

_**I know the difference between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love **_

The pills went down easy, there was no pain in that part. She thanked God that they worked quickly and when she slid the knife across her wrists she was even happier to see that they also dulled the pain. The whole event seemed surreal, as if she were in a dream and she'd wake up any minute.

She lifted her arms up, inspecting her wounds. She could fix this if she wanted. She was an expert in medicine and saving herself would be no problem. Instead she just watched as blood oozed from the cuts and dripped down her arm.

No...

This wasn't a dream.

_**So I bleed  
I bleed **_

Kagome could feel the combination of the sleeping pills and the loss off blood taking affect. She could feel herself drifting away; her grasp on life slowly slipping away. The pain in her heart was dulling and beginning to fade. She had heard rumors that you feel regret just before you die of suicide but it wasn't true for her. This was the relief she was looking for. The sense of calmness and security she found in the darkness beginning to surround her was comforting and she knew this was something she would never regret.

_**And I breathe  
I breathe now... **_

_"I've been nothing without you..." _

Pathetic choice of words. He pitied himself. How could he have been so pathetic? His eyes wondered down to the ground far beneath the branch he sat on and he wondered how far up he'd have to be to die if he fell. But then again he was part demon. I mere fall would hardly effect him.

"Inuyasha..."

Golden eyes locked with emerald, then pulled away, "Leave me Shippo."

"But Inuyasha..."

"I'm not in the mood."

The small fox demon sighed before running off back into the house in a blur of browns and blues. Inuyasha's eyes fell on the two floor home in front of him. Him and Kagome had, had so many memories in this house, both good and bad.

Almost immediately, an overwhelming mix of pain and calmness came over him. These weren't his feelings. Anxiety filled his veins and he knew something was wrong.

In no time he was speeding down the streets, making sharp turns, and not giving a damn about anyone else on the road let alone himself. His tires screeched to a halt in front the stairs leading up to Kagome's mother's house. Jumping out of the car he wasted no time running up the stairs, not concentrating on breathing until he felt as if his lungs were going to burst.

As soon as he reached the top of the seemingly endless stairs, he was hit with the overwhelming scent of blood thick in the air. A sense of dread ran through him. He knew this blood.

"Kagome..."

_**Bleed   
I bleed **_

Inuyasha was at the door in an instant.

"Shit," he cursed. The door was locked. He took a few steps back and looked up at her window. Thank God for her once annoying habit of leaving windows open and for his demon abilities that had so many time before allowed him to jump up to her window.

Inside her room the scent of her blood was overwhelming and all but suffocated Inuyasha. He looked around but there was no sign of Kagome other than the scent of blood emanating from Kagome's bed. Taking a step forward. Inuyasha felt his foot slip slightly. He looked down and his eyes widened at the small puddle of blood beside the bed. His eyebrows furrowed and his heartbeat sped up till he could feel his veins throbbing, "Kagome?"

A few seconds of silence passed by before a small boy slowly walked into the room. His orange and green shirt was stained with red and his eyes appeared lifeless and watery. His face was streaked with tears and in his hands was something stiff wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Inuyasha ran over to the boy and kneeled in front of him, "Souta, where is Kagome?"

Souta let out a sob and let his gaze fall to the object in his hands. Inuyasha's gaze when back and forth from Souta's face to the object a few times before her slowly pulled it away from the boy. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he saw when he pulled away the cloth.

Inuyasha turned a scared gaze toward Souta, "Did she do this to herself?"

Souta just cried harder and nodded.

"Where is she? Is she at the hospital?"

The boy nodded again. Inuyasha stood up straight and grabbed Souta's arm. He pulled him down the stairs and out to his car. As Souta put his seat belt on, knowing this would be a dangerous ride, Inuyasha said a prayer to himself and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

_**And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe -  
I breathe no more... **_

---

Don't worry all you Kagome lovers! There's good news in store for Kagome so don't start hunting me down just yet. And for all you Kikyo lovers (I am one of those Kikyo lovers, please don't hate me) you get to see Kagome suffer and ... too much info. You'll just have to keep on reading. I just want all my fans to know that I love you all very much. Without you I wouldn't even be writing fics now. I would've stopped a long time ago. You guys are the reason I keep on writing and (I know I don't do it often) keep on updating. So I just want to say thanks for all the support and I love you guys a ton!

Later days and please review.

Luv yallz!

InuyashazKikyo


	2. Lacrymosa

Authors Note: Sorry I havent updated in a while. Alot has been going on in my life in the past year that I cant begin to explain but just please understand. I still love you guys to death. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Lacrymosa

* * *

**Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?  
**

She was somewhere dark. So dark and cold. Emptiness owned her, her dark, shadowed eyes stared down before her. Darkness surrounded her small frame, she had never felt such a feeling before. Silence screamed in her ears. A small puddle lie before her huddled body, a picture of Inuyasha rippled in the water.

"Is this what you died for?"

Kagome just stared forward into the puddle, her eye contact never being broken. "Yes."

"Hmph, you're no better than I, I suppose." the voice laughed at the small girls ignorance. Kagome had been given a life. Life. And she had thrown it away over that pathetic half-demon.

"I suppose not." Kagome muttered, still staring into the water.

He sat in the waiting room, his annoyance growing and becoming evident with the growl that escaped his lips. His mind raced. _'How could she do this to herself. What the fuck was she thinking? How could she put me through this?'_

**  
Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.  
**

Inuyasha glanced at the clock, then the main desk, then a bypassing doctor, anything the avert his gaze from Kagome's mother. The pain her face wore was overwhelming. He couldn't take it, knowing he had been the cause and all.

His gaze fell on a doctor making his way down the hall from the emergency room, the same doctor who had introduced himself earlier as Dr. Totosai, but Inuyasha could not bring himself to stand and hear the news that everyone dreaded.

Dr. Totosai walked up to Ms. Higurashi, his eyes low and saddened, he slowly shook his head as he spoke and a cry of anguish escaped the older womans lips, "No! Not my baby! Why, God, why?!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's rippling face in the puddle for what seemed like hours, now that he wasn't there, or rather, she wasn't there with him, she felt okay, like nothing could hurt her ever again. She took slight pride in her suicide, knowing that Inuyasha was feeling pain equal to that which he had caused her.

**Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...**

Though her facial expression said otherwise, she regreted her decision for the life -or rather death- of her. She wished she could second chance to take it back but she knew that was impossible, She had chosen death over life and now she had to face the consequences, no matter what they may be.

"I have something that may be of use to you." the source of the voice wore a smirk but wore a look a sincerity. Kagome weighed her options; let her weakness show in her curiosity or remain strong and face her death?

"What is it?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice in monotone.

The source of the voice rolled a small object along the floor.

"The Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked curiously, grabbing for the small jewel.

"Wish yourself alive, I have no use for it anymore."

_'Why is this so easy? Is she setting me up?' _Kagome thought. "Kikyo, what is this?" she asked, looking up from the jewel to find the preistess gone. She gazed around the darkness; she was alone in the emptiness once again. Her gaze fell back to the jewel. She regreted her decision to die with every ounce of her. She had so many other options she had never contemplated. She missed her family and hated to have put them through such an ordeal.

"What the hell." Kagome whispered and closed her eyes, if there was anything she had ever wanted it was her life and she had made a stupid mistake and now she had the chance to fix it and she would not pass this up, not even for Inuyasha.

**To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.  
**

Dr. Totosai came bursting through the double doors, screaming "Ms. Higurashi!" The trio turned to find him just a few feet away, his voice booming, " She's alive, she's alive!"

"What?" Ms. Higurashi asked, spinning around to face the doctor, "What do you mean?"

"She's alive. she came back." Dr. Totosai smiled, "She wishes to speak to an Inuyasha?"

Ms. Higurashi, overjoyed but still concerned asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She insists." Dr. Totosai pleaded, "I tried to explain to her that she needs her rest and that family would be able to visit her within the hour but she just kept asking for Inuyasha."

Ms. Higurashi turned her teary gaze to Inuyasha. it wasn't so much that she disapproved of Inuyasha, though she just knew her daughter had done this to herself over the hanyou. "Well, if she insists."

Inuyasha quickly turned his eyes to Ms. Higurashi in an 'are-you-serious' gaze. The truth was that he was petrified to go into that room. He had never been so shooken up in his life to face anyone. Now all his fear came down to facing the one person he loved the most as he followed the doctor down the hall, through the large double doors, and into the emergency room.

In the emergency room, there were many doctors, many of which whom were running and yelling orders, many of which didn't make the slightest bit of sense to Inuyasha, considering he wasn't a doctor.

He followed the doctor behind a large white curtain where he saw Kagome, lying on a bed, her wrists wrapped in layers of gauze, needles sticking from her arms, all types of wires around her. She turned glassy, emotionless eyes to him and smiled coldly.

As creeped out as Inuyasha was, he tried to smile back with warmth. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "What is this about Kagome? You need you're rest so you can come home to me soon."

"No."

"What?"

**  
I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough.  
**

"Inuyasha, the harder I try to please you..." she trailed off, "It's never enough. All you ever want is Kikyo. She's all you've ever wanted. I can't be her for you. And thus I'll never be good enough for you."

"What are you saying Kagome?"

_'He didn't deny it.' _Kagome thought, _'That's all the proof I need.' _"Inuyasha, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"W-what?" Inuyasha stumbled backwards. The news both shocked and confused him. How could this be? Was she serious? After all they had been through, she was telling him that she didn't want him anymore? "Kagome you don't mean that."

Kagome looked down to the sheets of the bed. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and it was a good thing because by that point tears had started flowing. "Inuyasha, I did this to myself because of you. I can't continue to be with you if all you bring me is pain. It's best this way. Please leave."

Inuyasha could do nothing more than stare at her before taking a few steps backward and jetting out of the hospital room. His entire body felt numb and he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe she was doing this.

**  
And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love**

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. Really hope you enjoyed! I'll also be updating this story alot more frequently now so you have nothing to worry about. As for my other stories, Im still tryna get back into them so give me some time, kay? Okay.

Later dayz!

InuyahsazKagome


End file.
